


Size Matters

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [122]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Insecure Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has relatively tiny wings compared to his brother's. It probably doesn't help that Mika keeps pointing out just how small they are. Dean reassures him that they're just the right size for snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

Dean knows that something has been bothering Cas, but he doesn’t begin to understand just what’s wrong until he catches Cas fly off just as he and Michael are about to have a ‘moment’ – one of those moments that Dean secretly loves when one of the archangels remind everyone how cute Castiel is and why it’s absolutely impossible _not_ to love him. Michael starts to pout and Lucifer seems vaguely annoyed and even Gabriel begins to look as if someone had ruffled his feathers the wrong way.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and goes off in search of their disgruntled angel.

 

***

 

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asks gently when he finds his mate quietly fuming in their bedroom.

 

Cas shrugs his shoulders, and Dean swallows a couple of times to get his throat ready for his ‘I’m your big brother and you should tell me what’s wrong because I’m older and wiser and will stop at nothing to get it out of you’ voice, so named because he’d perfected it on Sammy back when his kid brother was a moody teenager full of normal moody teenager problems and not-so-normal problems of the demonic variety. His jaw goes slack when Castiel’s wings poof into existence on the bed and the angel starts tugging on them with a rather hopeless set to his mouth.

 

“Are they really that small?” Cas asks in a tiny voice.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers, because that’s always his reaction no matter how many times he’s seen (and touched, and fondled, and made love to) those wings. He’s not sure he’ll ever get entirely used to the idea of seeing actual _angel wings_ on his bed, let alone being allowed to feel them up. Then Castiel’s question registers through the haze of _holy fuck, fucking angel wings on my fucking bed_ and he frowns. “Why would you say that, Cas?”

 

Castiel sighs. “You’ve never seen Michael’s wings, or Lucifer’s, or even Gabriel’s. They’re... They’re _magnificent,_ and _huge_ , and they won’t stop going on about how small mine are, and I know they don’t mean anything by it, but...” He shrugs once more, and the wings disappear.

 

“Your wings are perfect,” Dean says. “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your brothers are freaking archangels. You can’t compare yourself to them, Cas.”

 

Cas sighs. “I just feel so... So _inadequate,_ ” he whispers.

 

“You are anything but,” Dean corrects. “You’re an _angel,_ Cas, and I can promise you that that’s never gonna get old.” One corner of his mouth lifts in a half-smile. “And besides, think of how bad it would suck if your wings were any bigger. They wouldn’t fit on the bed, they’d knock into things, and by the time we were done, we wouldn’t have a lamp, you’d probably hurt them on the wall, then you wouldn’t be able to take them out, and then how would I keep warm in the winter?”

 

Cas lets himself smile a little too. “I guess.”

 

“No guessing needed,” Dean corrects. “They’re perfect, and that’s final.”

 

Cas lets his smile bloom the rest of the way. “Did Mika put on his Epic Pout of Imminent Doom when I left?”

 

“Yup.” Dean flops down on the bed beside Cas and coaxes his mate into his arms.

 

“We should...” Cas makes a vague gesture towards the door before giving up and snuggling into Dean.

 

“Later,” Dean promises.


End file.
